Primos
by arcee93
Summary: Mycroft Holmes nunca se planteó la paternidad en su vida, para él, los niños solo causaban destrozos, sólo tenía que ver a su sobrino Hamish para comprobarlo. Ahora el destino ha puesto en su camino a un dulce niño, ¿Sucumbirá el político a sus encantos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.**

**Capítulo 1:** El hielo se derritió

Ahora entendía un poco a su hermano menor, era cierto, muchas personas son ineptas e idiotas, ¿Qué parte de revisar todo el edificio y asegurarlo no entendieron? Y ahora él se encontraba ahí, frente a la puerta de ese armario para escobas que nadie revisó, golpeando el suelo con su paragüas, decidiendo si entrar o no.

Finalmente Mycroft Holmes se decidió, y frente a él, en aquel oscuro y frío lugar se encontraba un niño de al menos dos años de edad, pálido, tembloroso, asustado, cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy azules, dueño una mirada que le paralizó en su sitio.

El pequeño extendió los brazos hacia Mycroft, buscando la seguridad que por tanto tiempo deseó.

El mayor de los Holmes se inclinó y alzó al niño, huérfano de la masacre que el MI5 no pudo evitar en ese edificio, unos bracitos rodearon su cuello y ahí se quedaron, aferrados por completo al cuerpo y corazón de ese hombre que empezaba a derretirse.

Nadie le detuvo ni le dijo nada, después de todo EL era el gobierno británico, él podía hacer lo que deseara y más.

Subió a su auto negro y le ordenó al chofer que enfilara hacia su mansión y que tan pronto lo dejara en ella fuera en busca de John Watson al 221b de Baker Street. Por el camino el niño seguía aferrado con fuerza al político, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Mycroft no sabía que hacer, las muestras de cariño no eran lo suyo, no sabía como tranquilizar a un niño, así que solo le dio torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Se encargaría del niño hasta encontrar un orfanato decente donde dejarlo. Aunque siendo sinceros, ningún orfanato es decente.

Quizás… solo quizás.

¡No! Se había prometido a si mismo no tener hijos ni nada que se le pareciera, los sentimientos no eran lo suyo, suficiente con demostrarlos con Lestrade, para él eso bastaba y sobraba.

Pero Lestrade llevaba semanas con el mismo tema, que si no quería dejar descendencia, que si no quería una familia, que Sherlock y John se veían tan felices con Hamish; incluso le había dicho que Sherlock era mejor que él por atreverse a dar ese paso en su vida.

Luego de eso el DI se disculpó, sin embargo, la mirada triste y vacía persistía hasta esos días.

Una que desapareció en cuanto Mycroft atravesó la puerta del salón cargando al niño. Lestrade miró la escena boquiabierto, deseaba un hijo, pero que Mycroft llegara del trabajo esa noche con uno en brazos le sobrepasó.

—Mycroft ¿qué…—empezó a decir mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Un niño Lestrade—respondió el político sentándose en su sillón junto al fuego—uno que sobrevivió al atentando del…

— ¿Y lo traes así nada más? —musitó el DI tratando de ver la cara del niño, algo imposible ya que este se ocultaba en el hombro del político.

—Mandé a traer a Watson, es médico ¿no? No creo que necesite nada más.

—Es un niño Mycroft…—dijo Lestrade acariciándole una de las manos al pequeño.

Mycroft lanzó una mirada que solo quería decir "eso lo se y me estas cansando"

-Mycroft Holmes te informo que las visitas a domicilio están en desuso, si necesitas de un doctor debes ir a un hospital como la gente común—despotricó John entrando al salón, seguido del mayordomo de la mansión—.Porque esto de ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Un niño Mycroft?

El político rodó los ojos, ¿Qué tenía la gente con lo obvio?, bien, se estaba comportando como su hermano pequeño, tomó un respiro y forzó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Si, un niño, que saqué de un edificio que estalló hoy a las afueras de Londres, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de revisarlo por favor?

—Debes llevarlo a un hospital—le regañó John ahora en su modo "doctor"

—Esta traumado y casi pegado a mi, ¿Cómo crees que estará en un hospital?

Mycroft preocupándose por los sentimientos de un niño y evadiendo los canales regulares, el mundo se acabará mañana, pensaron al unísono Lestrade y John compartiendo idénticas miradas de sorpresa.

—Esta bien, pero como encuentre la más mínima razón para que vaya a un hospital…

—Lo llevaré doctor Watson, no se preocupe—interrumpió el político con seriedad.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí—dijo John tratando de sonar simpático para el niño, luego analizaría la situación, esa era la única manera de sobrevivir con los Holmes—.Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó agachándose detrás del sillón mientras se colgaba el estetoscopio al cuello.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Bien, no te gusta hablar, lo entiendo—cedió, ocultando su preocupación— ¿Puedes soltar a este señor un momento? Sólo unos minutos.

El niño negó con la cabeza y se aferró más a su protector. Sin embargo eran buenas noticias, el niño parecía comprender preguntas simples.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó John acariciándole el cabello.

El niño volvió a negar aferrando con más fuerza al político.

— ¿Te lastimaron?

El niño volvió a negar, pero empezó a temblar, situación que aprovechó John para soltarlo de los hombros de Mycroft y cargarlo por su cuenta.

—Ven, no te haré daño—le aseguró al ver que empezaba a llorar—.Siéntate aquí un momento—pidió dejándolo en el sillón libre, Mycroft suspiró aliviado y estiró los brazos, Lestrade se acercó con cautela y se agachó al lado del niño, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Quieres jugar con las esposas de policía? —invitó sacándolas de su bolsillo, el niño dejó de llorar de inmediato y extendió una mano, Lestrade se las dio y el pequeño se dedicó a jugar con ellas durante todo el examen.

—Está bien—sentenció John cerrando su maletín—.Me preocupa que no hable, comprende las frases sencillas, pero no contesta, quizás sufra de estrés post traumático, debes llevarlo con un especialista—aconsejó.

—Lo haremos, ¿no My?

— ¿Mycroft? —llamó John.

Pero el aludido miraba el fuego de la chimenea ensimismado.

—Déjalo así, cuando se pone pensativo no hay quien le saque una palabra—dijo Lestrade vigilando al niño, que empezaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

—Se donde es la salida, cuida de ellos—murmuró John alborotando el cabello del niño que ya dormía a pierna suelta.

— ¿De ambos? Será mi nueva obligación—contestó el Di con los ojos brillantes y exudando paternidad por todos los poros.

Media hora después John entraba al 221b, estaba colgando la chaqueta en el perchero cuando Sherlock preguntó desde su sofá:

— ¿Qué tenía Mycroft? ¿Hemorroides? —rió divertido—. Algo serio debe ser si te llamó a ti y no fue con algún doctor privado.

—En realidad—comenzó John sin saber como continuar, tomando asiento al lado de su esposo—. Creo que serás tío.

—Sabía que la gordura de mi hermano no era natural, ¿Cuántos meses tiene? —interrogó con voz seria y neutra.

—SHERLOCK

— ¿Qué? Es la única manera por la cual Mycroft aceptaría a un niño en su vida, sabes como es de cauteloso con Hamish.

—Hamish pintarrajeó los papeles del ministerio, las paredes del despacho, robó los periódicos de los políticos del club Diógenes, le hizo romper su dieta, encontró cierto disfraz perturbador en su armario…

—Esta bien—cedió Sherlock riendo—.Nuestro hijo es único, es todo.

Unos días después Lestrade y Mycroft aparecieron en la puerta del piso, llevando al niño de la mano, entre ellos.

Hamish se acercó corriendo a saludar, más sin embargo frenó en seco al ver al otro niño y se ocultó tras la pierna de Sherlock, tímido, ¿quién era ese otro niño? Se dedicó a observarlo.

—Que sorpresa—dijo Sherlock mirando a su hermano, buscando síntomas de algún tipo de locura.

—Si Sherlock, lo hemos adoptado—confirmó el político sin moverse de la puerta, contestando así a la muda pregunta de su hermano menor.

—Se llama Henry—explicó Lestrade sonriendo orgulloso—.Anda, ve a saludar a tus tíos.

Henry no se movió de su sitio e imitó a Hamish ocultándose tras Mycroft.

—Eso es de mala educación…—empezó el político con reproche en su voz, sin embargo John lo atajó a tiempo.

—Hamish, lleva a Henry a jugar, puedes mostrarle tus juguetes, no seas tímido, es tu nuevo primo—sonrió el buen doctor dándole un empujoncito juguetón a su hijo.

—Si papi—accedió Hamish saliendo con timidez de su seguro escondite— ¿Quieres ver mi colección de rocas? —invitó a Henry.

Tras pensarlo durante un rato el niño asintió y siguió a su primo a su habitación.

—Mycroft, no puedes regañarlo por ser tímido o por no hablar—reprochó John sirviendo el té.

—La sicóloga dijo que hablaría un día de estos, que sólo es una respuesta emocional al trauma vivido, seguramente tuvo que guardar silencio mientras estuvo oculto en el armario y se producía el tiroteo y ahora lo relaciona con la seguridad—explicó Lestrade.

—Con más razón no puedes forzarlo Mycroft—opinó Sherlock molesto.

El político les dirigió una mirada enfadada.

En la habitación ambos niños jugaban en la cama de Hamish, quien a pesar de ser dos años mayor no se aburría con su primo.

Era curioso que no hablase, debía arreglar eso, lo hacía aburrido, demasiado silencio no era bueno.

Henry jugaba con uno de los barcos piratas de Hamish cuando este se lo quitó con un sonoro MIO. El menor se encogió de hombros y tomó un auto de carreras, que también le fue arrebatado. Y así con cada juguete hasta que Henry estaba al borde de las lágrimas y a Hamish se le acababan las ideas para hacerlo hablar.

Hasta que le quitó uno de los dulces que encontró bajo la almohada de Hamish, quien había compartido ese secreto con él y ahora no quería compartirle la barra de chocolate.

Y ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¡Mío! —gritó Henry molesto— ¡Papá! ¡Papi!

— ¡Habla pero no seas acusica! —gritó Hamish.

—¡Malo!

Los gritos llamaron la atención de los adultos, que se levantaron y fueron corriendo hasta la habitación.

Hamish y Henry rodaban por el suelo, jalando una barra de chocolate y gritando MIO a todo pulmón. Se apresuraron a separarlos, Hamish sonreía orgulloso desde brazos de Sherlock comiendo el chocolate.

Henry lloraba en brazos de Lestrade, acusando a su primo entre sollozos.

—Hamish malo, papi, me quito chocolate.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír la infantil voz del pequeño, ¡hablaba! ¿Cómo era posible?

¿La respuesta? La capacidad de incordiar innata en el hijo de Sherlock Holmes y el corazón Watson que dirigía sus inocentes acciones.

O quizás no tan inocentes.

N/A: vaya que cuando una idea se me mete en la cabeza no sale ni a patadas ^^ esto es tu culpa I-Am-Momo XD con lo que dijiste en tu review me diste la idea jajajaja asi que va para ti ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.**

**Capítulo 2: **El misterioso caso del hurón.

—Debes portarte bien, si Mycroft se queja no volverás a quedarte en la mansión—advirtió John a su inocente retoño, detrás de él, Sherlock hacia señas desautorizándolo por completo—. Sherlock—suspiró molesto.

—No te preocupes papi, me portaré bien—prometió Hamish abrazando a sus progenitores—.Jugaré con Henry.

Y eso era lo que más temía John, que jugara con su primo. En el último año se las habían arreglado para hacer todos los destrozos posibles, calificándolos de "juegos" y "discusiones", siendo muchas veces Hamish el autor intelectual de las travesuras.

El taxi los esperaba, frente a la portentosa mansión de Mycroft, Gerald recibió a Hamish en el portón.

—El señor Mycroft ha salido, me ha dejado a cargo de los pequeños—informó, tomando de la mano a Hamish—. Lestrade llegará en unas horas—agregó, al ver la mirada de incredulidad de John.

Y es que el buen doctor no creía que el noble anciano pudiera con esos dos enanos del demonio.

Sin embargo Sherlock ya saltaba en el asiento del taxi, presa de la excitación de tener, por fin, un caso que alcanzaba un 9 en su ranking personal. Dando un suspiro John alborotó el cabello de su hijo, regalándole una última mirada de advertencia; Sherlock por su parte le guiñó un ojo desde el interior del taxi.

Hamish rio y se marchó al interior de la mansión llevado de la mano por el anciano mayordomo.

—Primo—lo recibió Henry, vestido con su elegante, e incomoda, ropa de diario, su papá siempre le exigía vestir formalmente.

—Pareces un pastel—se burló el mayor, sin mala intención, dejando sus maletas en manos de Gerald, quien tras lanzar una mirada vigilante a los niños subió las escaleras para ubicar el equipaje de Hamish en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Me lo compló mi papá—se defendió Henry hinchando las mejillas.

—Se nota.

— ¿Quieles ver mi nueva mascota? —invitó Henry, guiando a su primo por la mansión, hasta su habitación—. Es un hurón—comunicó con orgullo caminando hasta la jaula que mantenía sobre su escritorio— ¡No! —gritó sorprendido, al ver la puerta abierta y la jaula vacía.

—Quizás salió a pasear—aventuró Hamish estudiando la habitación, sencilla, llena de juguetes y con una cama con forma de auto de carreras, al finalizar con su análisis, empezó a estudiar la enorme jaula del hurón.

—Solo sale cuando lo vigilo, si no, puede escapar al patio y ser comido por algún halcón—lloriqueó Henry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, lo solucionaremos juntos—prometió Hamish corriendo fuera de la habitación, **¡al fin un misterio como los de su padre!**

Regresó al poco rato, llevando el famoso sombrero cazador de su padre, una enorme lupa y una pipa de burbujas.

—Vamos Henry, hay un misterio por resolver—comentó embargado de energía, estudiando el suelo con la lupa.

Henry le miró incrédulo, dispuesto ya a despedirse de su hurón se subió a su cama y cogió sus autos de carrera cabizbajo.

— ¡Aja! —el grito de su primo le hizo dar un brinco—. Una pista.

Hamish observaba atentamente el candado de la jaula, la cerradura estaba muy rayada.

— ¿Quién abre la jaula? —interrogó, subiéndose de un brinco en la cama de su primo, desordenando la pista de carreras que Henry había armado.

—Gerald y yo—contestó su primo confundido, ligeramente molesto por el desorden.

—Entonces alguien ha robado tu hurón Henry—informó Hamish muy seguro—. Ni a Gerald ni a ti les tiemblan las manos como para causar estas marcas—dicho esto le mostró el candado a su primo, quien curioso usó la lupa para detallarlas mejor.

— ¿Podlemos encontrarlo? —preguntó Henry embargado por la esperanza.

—Si encontramos al ladrón encontraremos a tu hurón—sonrió Hamish sacando una arrugada libreta y un lápiz del bolsillo de su chaqueta — ¿A cuántos empleados de la mansión le tiemblan las manos?

— ¿Sabes esclibir? —preguntó con incredulidad Henry.

—Si —respondió Hamish altanero —.Dame nombres.

—La señorita Mary, al chofer y el fontanero—enumeró Henry, sin dejar de curiosear lo que su primo escribía —. ¡Esas no son letlas! —acusó, señalando los garabatos de su primo.

—Es mi idioma personal —se defendió Hamish con una mueca de fastidio — ¿Cuántos han entrado a tu cuarto?

— La señorita Mary, para despertarme y el chofer para llevarme al preescolar.

—Entonces, ellos serán los principales sospechosos—sentenció Hamish saltando de la cama —. ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Desperté en la mañana, estaba dormido—suspiró Henry con tristeza.

—Vamos Henry, tenemos que encontrar a tu hurón.

Ambos niños salieron del cuarto, caminaron con sigilo hasta la cocina, donde Mary preparaba la merienda para ambos.

— ¿Tu hurón mordía? —preguntó Hamish a Henry, notando unas ligeras marcas en el dedo índice de la cocinera.

— No, era muy dócil—lloriqueó el niño.

—Shhh, no hagas ruido —ordenó Hamish tapando la boca de su primo con sus manos—.Entonces hay que buscar al chofer.

Recorrieron de nuevo la mansión, buscando al chofer, sin embargo, este había salido a buscar a Lestrade a Scotland Yard.

—Quiero de regreso a mi hurón—lloró Henry al regresar a su habitación con las manos vacías.

—Tranquilo, prometo encontrarlo—sentenció con solemnidad Hamish buscando en sus bolsillos secretos un chocolate que había sobrevivido a las pesquisas de John—. ¿Quieres?

Henry alzó la vista y asintió.

—Luego de merendar saldremos al patio, desde tu ventana puedo ver unas huellas sospechosas—susurró Hamish en el oído de su primo al ver entrar a Mary en la habitación con una bandeja.

Tras merendar se las arreglaron para escapar del ojo de halcón del mayordomo, fue sencillo, el pobre señor sufría ya de lumbago y reuma.

—No es justo lo que le hiciste a Gerald—bufó Henry.

— ¿Quieres encontrar a tu hurón o no? —soltó Hamish mientras correteaba por el patio enlodado, arrastrándose como su padre cuando veía alguna "pista"

Henry se sentó en una zona de hierba seca, cuidando de no ensuciar su costosa ropa.

Las huellas terminaban frente a un árbol, un roble, y regresaban a la mansión, Hamish estudió a conciencia las raíces y la zona alrededor del tronco, pero no notó nada inusual, la tierra parecía algo removida pero no parecía sospechoso.

—Debe haber subido al árbol—aventuró, Henry lo escuchó y corrió a su lado.

—Si está en el árbol hay que bajarlo, no quielo que se lo coma un halcón—dijo Henry acercándose al tronco, estudiando las ramas con cautela.

Al ver las intenciones de Henry, Hamish lo detuvo con un brazo, él era el mayor, y debía de realizar esas actividades peligrosas.

—Iré yo, así cuando lo encuentre lo bajaré hasta ti y se sentirá seguro—Henry asintió y Hamish empezó a estudiar las ramas y el tronco, buscando por donde asirse para empezar a subir.

Cuando se sintió cómodo empezó a subir, apoyando sus pies en los nudos del árbol, abrazando el tronco con fuerza, algo nervioso, pero no se lo demostraría a Henry.

—Ten cuidado—advirtió el menor.

—Ya casi llego—le contestó Hamish, subiendo a la primera rama segura que encontró—.De aquí no veo nada, Henry.

—Sube un poco más, quizás está en la copa—aventuró Henry mordiéndose las uñas de puro nerviosismo.

—Esta bien, pero solo un poco más.

Con el corazón hecho un nudo Hamish subió unas ramas más, llegando casi a la copa del roble.

—Espera Henry, creo que lo encontré—informó Hamish con el aliento contenido, observando delante de el un precioso hurón gris—.Ven conmigo pequeño hurón.

—Se llama Willys—informó desde el suelo Henry.

—Willys, Willys ven conmigo—rogaba Hamish completamente abrazado a la rama más alta, reptando por ella para acercarse al hurón.

El animalito giró su cabeza al oír su nombre, curioso se acercó a Hamish, quien aprovechó para sujetarlo con rapidez.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó, luchando por equilibrarse.

— ¡Ten cuidado!

Un fuerte chasquido les informó a ambos niños que la vieja y rechinante rama había cedido. Hamish se precipitó al suelo, dando un golpe sordo al caer sobre el barro, protegiendo con su pequeño cuerpo al hurón de su primo.

— ¡Oh no! Hamish, ¿Estas bien?

—Toma—siseó el mayor, extendiendo los brazos para que Henry atrapara a Willys —.Estoy bien—sentenció con orgullo.

—Te raspaste el brazo, hay sangre—señaló Henry con nerviosismo, abrazando su hurón con cariño.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen afuera?

La voz de Lestrade se dejó oír, cercana, el DI se acercaba corriendo hacia los dos niños.

—Papi, Hamish encontró mi hurón—informó Henry mostrando el animalito con orgullo—.Estaba en la rama más alta del roble.

—Con que estaba en el árbol—suspiró el DI—. Y yo buscándolo como desquiciado en la mañana—rio, al oír la declaración Hamish comparó con rapidez las huellas, notando que, efectivamente, eran las de su tío Gregory—. ¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó Greg a Hamish, agachándose a su lado para verlo mejor.

—Me raspé.

—Bien, vamos adentro para curarte—e ignorando las protestas de "Ya soy muy grande para que me carguen" de Hamish, Gregory lo alzó, Henry se reía divertido por los pucheros de su primo, ganándose una mirada asesina del mismo.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Gregory se encargó de curar a su sobrino mientras, Henry jugaba con Willys en el suelo.

—Cuando entré a la habitación de Henry en la mañana, noté que el huron no estaba en su jaula—explicaba Lestrade a ambos niños—.Así que empecé a buscarlo antes de ir al trabajo.

Hamish asentía, pensativo, entonces, ¿De quién eran las marcas en el candado de la jaula?

—Bien, hora del baño, ya casi es hora de cenar y Mycroft esta por llegar.

Henry asintió y Hamish esbozó una mueca de fastidio y recordando que debía portarse bien la cambió por una de lastimosa resignación.

—Si papá nos veía sucios se iba a enfadar—dijo Henry haciendo funcionar un submarino de cuerda en la bañera.

—Tu papá es muy estirado—sentenció Hamish, sentado en el lado contrario a su primo, jugando con un barco.

—Hubiela echo así—Henry curvó sus labios hacia abajo imitando la mueca de disgusto de su padre a la perfección, provocando que Hamish estallara en carcajadas.

—Que no te vea haciendo eso—comentó Gregory regresando al baño con dos mullidas toallas en las manos—.Vamos, es hora de salir, ya parecen unas pasas.

—Quiero seguir jugando—protestó Hamish chapoteando en el agua.

Henry rio e imitó su primo, pataleando con fuerza, sacando toda el agua posible de la bañera.

—Muy graciosos—regañó Gregory a los niños, envolviéndolos con las toallas como si fueran camisas de fuerza—.Ahora estoy empapado.

—Olías feo, nosotros sólo te bañábamos—explicó Hamish con una sonrisa inocente.

A la hora de cenar Mary sirvió ensalada y filete a la plancha, Henry, Lestrade y Mycroft se relamían de gusto, Hamish por su parte, observó con desagrado las verduras.

—No me gustan.

—Es lo que hay—apuntó el político con seriedad.

—No comeré—gruñó Hamish haciendo un puchero.

—No comas—dijo con simpleza Mycroft, reconociendo uno de los ataques de malcriadez de Hamish, era tan parecido a Sherlock que hasta daba miedo.

Hamish se levantó y corrió a su habitación, ante la sorprendida mirada de Henry, que en sus cortos tres años a penas y había osado montar una rabieta en contra de su papá.

—Déjalo Lestrade—ordenó Mycroft al ver las intenciones del DI—.Comerá cuando tenga hambre.

—Es sólo un niño, Mycroft—protestó Gregory.

—Necesita aprender.

Algo confundido por el intercambio de palabras y presuroso por ir detrás de su primo, Henry terminó su cena.

—Sube hijo, en un momento voy a contarte un cuento—prometió Lestrade.

— ¿Hamish también?

—Si, Hamish también puede oír el cuento.

Sonriendo Henry subió las escaleras, algo adormilado fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde encontró a Hamish abrazando a su oso de peluche, oculto completamente bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Hamish? —llamó Henry subiendo con cautela a la gran cama—.Puedes venir a mi habitación, mi papi nos leerá un cuento—anunció brincando al lado del bulto que era su primo.

— ¿Si? —la cabeza de Hamish surgió de entre las sábanas, con los ojos brillantes de pura emoción y alivio, secretamente deseaba no dormir solo en aquella enorme y lúgubre habitación, sin embargo lo disimuló bien—.Eso es perfecto para mis planes, el misterio aún no esta resuelto—dijo con seguridad, mientras seguía a su primo.

—Pero ya encontramos a Willys—dijo confundido Henry.

—Aun no sabemos quien produjo esas marcas en el candado—comentó Hamish con aires de misterio.

—Aaammm—Henry se sentía algo tonto al no haber captado ese detalle.

—Pero primero hay que fingir que nos dormimos con la historia de tu papi—planeó el mayor mientras subía a la cama de su primo.

—Yo no finjo, yo tengo sueño—se quejó Henry acurrucándose entre sus sábanas.

Lestrade llegó minutos después, llevando en sus manos el libro de El Principito, Hamish rodó los ojos con hastío, con esa historia con total seguridad que Henry se dormiría. Y no se equivocaba, antes de que el principito llegara a conocer al zorro Henry ya dormía a pierna suelta, obligando a Hamish a fingir.

—Al fin, creí que nunca se dormirían—murmuró Lestrade arropándolos bien a ambos—.Dulces sueños—deseó, besando la frente de ambos niños con cariño.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Hamish abrió los ojos, riendo quedamente zarandeó con suavidad a su primo.

—Mira a tu hurón, Henry—pidió entre risas, alumbrando con su linterna hacia la jaula, había tardado mucho menos de lo que espera en descubrir al causante de las marcas.

— ¿Mmmm? —algo molesto Henry abrió los ojos, despertando casi por completo al mirar lo que su primo le señalaba.

Willys había jalado el candado hacia dentro de la jaula y usaba sus uñas para abrir la cerradura.

—Necesitas un mejor candado, Henry—aconsejó Hamish quitando el candado de las patitas del hurón—.lo aseguraré con cinta, pero no durará mucho.

—Mañana le diré a papá que traiga un candado del ministerio—afirmó Henry con seguridad—.Bueno, resuelto el misterio, es hora de dormir.

—Nada de eso, tengo hambre, mi papá siempre dice que tío Mycroft esconde pasteles, quiero encontrar uno—anunció Hamish anudando su manta a su cuello como si fuera una capa de superhéroe.

—No puedes ir solo—advirtió Henry algo asustado por los planes de su primo.

—Por eso es que tú—señaló a su primo en el pecho con el dedo—.Me acompañarás.

Más tarde esa noche, ambos celebraron entre risas y juegos, con un enorme pastel de fresas y chocolate, la resolución de su primer gran misterio.

—Greg—llamó Mycroft— ¿Dónde está el pastel que traje esta tarde?

—Te lo habrás comido sin saber—bromeó Lestrade.

—Espero que Sherlock no se entere de eso, sus bromas serán insoportables.

—Entonces ven a la cama y hazme olvidarlo—ronroneó Greg con sensualidad.

N/A: Ufff otro cap terminado ^^, espero que les guste ^^

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.**

**Capítulo 3: **Vacunas.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión de Mycroft, recién amanecía, y la pareja de esposos se vestían para ir a trabajar.

—No, Lestrade ese es tu trabajo—protestó Mycroft, abrochando su chaleco.

—Hubo un asesinato Mycroft, debo ir a la oficina, debes llevar a Henry al pediatra—insistió Lestrade luchando con los calcetines.

—Y yo tengo una reunión con el presidente de Egipto—protestó el político.

—Yo siempre lo llevo, es tu turno.

Mycroft suspiró y tecleó en su celular, segundos después el tono de notificación le indicó la llegada de la respuesta.

—El pediatra no está—informó pagado de si mismo, seguro de haberse librado del deber de llevar a su hijo a vacunar.

—Entonces llévalo con John. Es de confianza—repuso Lestrade—.Sabes que cumplir con el calendario de vacunación es muy importante, Mycroft—comentó el DI terminando de vestirse—.Además, necesitas vivir esa experiencia, no puedes dejar todo lo referente a Henry en mis manos, también es tu hijo—con esas últimas palabras y un beso, Greg se despidió se su esposo.

Mycroft suspiró y tecleó un mensaje para John, la respuesta no se hizo esperar:

"No te preocupes Mycroft, me encargaré de Henry, pasa por mi consulta a las 9, a Hamish también le tocan sus vacunas, les vendrá bien estar juntos para entretenerse" -JW

Mycroft no opinaba igual, juntar a su perfecto hijo con la copia exacta, en tamaño miniatura, de su hermano, no resultaría bien.

¡Y cuanta razón tenía!

Henry había protestado bastante al conocer lo que le deparaba el día, pero una mirada de advertencia de su padre y un golpe impaciente del paragüas al suelo, fueron suficientes para lograr que se comportara.

Hamish por su parte, había sido despertado por Sherlock, un muy molesto Sherlock, quien se había visto obligado a dejar a medias un experimento por llevar a su hijo a la clínica. John tenía métodos de persuasión muy eficaces.

"Llévalo a las 9 am Sherlock, si no lo haces no habrá sexo por dos semanas" -JW

"Este experimento es muy importante, John, de el depende la coartada de un hombre, no puedo interrumpirlo por llevar a Hamish a vacunar" -SH

"En cuanto a tu amenaza, soy capas de sobrevivir" -SH

"Algo me dice que no lo harás, recuerda "Aquel incidente" "-JW

"A las 9 am en punto estaremos halla" -SH

— ¿Dónde vamos papá? —preguntó con inocencia el niño, comiendo una manzana de desayuno, a sus cortos cinco años sabía que no debía depender de las habilidades culinarias de su padre.

—A dar un paseo—mintió Sherlock, sumido en su microscopio.

—Eso es mentira.

—No lo es.

—Si, no me estas mirando a los ojos—aseguró Hamish algo nervioso.

Sherlock suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj, mejor llegar temprano a la clínica, quizás John pudiera atenderlos rápido y así podría encargarse de su importante experimento.

…

Tras bajar del lujoso auto negro junto a su padre, Henry empezó a sentirse realmente nervioso y asustado, su papi generalmente le cargaba todo el tiempo y le consolaba, su papá lo hacía caminar a su lado, como si nada aterrador fuera a pasar en cuestión de minutos.

Finalmente el miedo pudo con el niño, quien plantó los pies en el suelo a mitad del pasillo de la sala de espera, logrando que Mycroft se volteara al sentir un tirón en la mano.

—Henry, vamos—ordenó con seriedad.

—No. ¡No quiero! —gritó Henry, llamando la atención de los pacientes en la sala de espera.

Sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado por la conducta de su hijo Mycroft golpeó el suelo con el paragüas.

—Henry, de nada te servirá llorar, ya hemos hablado de eso.

— ¿La reina en esta clínica? —dijo con sorpresa una voz de barítono muy conocida, acercándose por el pasillo.

Mycroft suspiró, lo que le faltaba, su hermano menor.

—Si Sherlock, nuestro pediatra esta de vacaciones y John se ofreció amablemente a atender a Henry, después de todo sólo es una vacuna.

Hamish, quien hasta los momentos seguía inocente de la situación abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintiéndose traicionado por su papá soltó la mano de Sherlock para correr al lado de Henry y unirse a su ruidosa protesta.

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡No los dejaré!

Llantos y berrinches siguieron a sus gritos de protesta, escándalo que llegó hasta la consulta de John, quien conociendo a los autores de tamaño alboroto no pudo hacer más que brindarle una sonrisa de disculpa a su paciente y dirigirse hasta la puerta, para ver si con su presencia lograba poner orden en la sala de espera.

Antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta, Sarah lo hizo por él, llevaba el rostro encendido por la rabia y la desesperación.

—Controla a esos cuatro Holmes o haré que los echen, John—amenazó, antes de quitarle la carpeta con los síntomas del paciente de las manos a John, para luego adentrarse en el consultorio y terminar la consulta por él.

John carraspeó incómodo, y se dirigió al centro del desastre, el ojo del huracán, el epicentro del terremoto, cualquier definición era válida para la situación que llegó a sus ojos nada más doblar la esquina.

Mycroft y Sherlock discutían el uno con el otro.

—Tu hijo es un malcriado, Sherlock. Necesitas educarlo mejor.

—Habló el que estira al suyo más de la cuenta.

—Infantil.

—Gordo.

—Madura de una vez.

—Madurar es de frutas hermanito.

A los pies de ambos "adultos" Hamish y Henry formaban su escándalo personal, a base de gritos, llantos y lágrimas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —exigió saber John.

—Él empezó— acusó Sherlock con un mohín.

—Sherlock, Mycroft—empezó John—.Están en una clínica, por favor compórtense y vigilen a sus hijos.

— ¿Ahora es mi hijo, no? —espetó Sherlock.

—Eso, hermanito, es evidente—apuntó Mycroft.

Hamish paró de llorar en ese momento y jaló la manga de Henry para llamar su atención, el menor detuvo su llanto de inmediato.

—Están distraídos, huyamos—instruyó Hamish echando a correr, jalando de la mano a Henry para llevarlo consigo.

Los tres adultos fueron conscientes del repentino silencio casi al mismo tiempo, entre maldiciones, por parte de John, y acusaciones, por parte de Mycroft, empezaron a buscar a sus retoños por toda la clínica.

—Hay una alaña en este armario—se quejó Henry.

—Shhh no hagas ruido—ordenó Hamish tapando la boca de su primo con sus manos.

—Me asusta—gimió Henry.

—Se lógico, ¿Qué te asusta mas, una vacuna o una araña?

—Ambas—lloriqueó el menor.

Hamish rodó los ojos y empujó la puerta un poco para espiar el exterior y así poder ubicar un escondite "libre de arañas" para él y su primo.

—Es tu hijo, Sherlock—protestó Mycroft, con el rostro enrojecido por la actividad física.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso en respuesta a las palabras de su hermano, ganándose un pescozón de parte de John.

—Creo que se donde pueden estar—informó Sherlock frenando al llegar a un cruce de pasillos.

Mycroft y John le siguieron presurosos.

—Este escondite no es tan bueno como el armario—protestó Hamish cerrando la cortina que cubría la camilla bajo la cual estaban ocultos.

-No tiene alañas-aseguró Henry sentándose en el suelo.

Una mano enguantada apartó la cortina de improviso, seguida por el rostro de Sherlock, provocando un grito de sorpresa en ambos niños.

—Ven conmigo—exigió, alzando a Hamish.

—Y usted conmigo jovencito—ordenó Mycroft cargando a Henry, ya no se fiaba de llevarlo de la mano.

Ambos niños trataron de separarse de sus progenitores, llorando a pleno pulmón y pataleando a más no poder; viendo que tal estratagema no les servía de nada, optaron por aferrarse a cualquier superficie que ofreciese un asidero seguro.

Columnas.

Sillas.

Mesas.

Puertas.

Finalmente, tras un largo recorrido, llegaron a la oficina de John, no sin antes haber llamado la atención de toda la clínica.

—Bien, empecemos con Henry—indicó John con afabilidad señalando la camilla, Mycroft se adelantó y sentó a su derrotado hijo en ella, tras asegurarse de que se quedaría quieto en su lugar, se apartó hasta un rincón con rapidez.

—No quiero—gimoteó Henry abrazándose a si mismo, aun más nervioso al verse solo, su papi siempre se sentaba con él y le dejaba jugar con cualquier cosa.

—Verás como ni lo sientes—comentó John con suavidad preparando la vacuna.

—Eso es mentira—gimió el niño, dejando que gruesas lágrimas bajaran por sus manchadas mejillas—. Quiero a mi papi.

—Mycroft abrázalo—aconsejó John, con el corazón compungido por ver llorar a su sobrino, solo, sobre la camilla.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber el político confundido.

—Necesita saber que estas con él.

—Estoy con él—repuso Mycroft dando vueltas a su paragüas.

—No de esa forma, Henry es apenas un niño, Mycroft, necesita abrazos y contención en momentos aterradores como este. Necesita saber que estas ahí para protegerlo.

Mycroft se irguió cuan alto era, por eso era que Lestrade era el encargado de llevar a Henry al pediatra, mientras que para el DI esas demostraciones de afecto, se le hacían naturales, para el político no era así. Con algo de torpeza cruzó el consultorio, dejando el paragüas apoyado en el escritorio de John, luego tomó asiento al lado de Henry y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, el niño calmó su llanto hasta volverlo un suave gimoteo y subió al regazo de Mycroft, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en la chaqueta de su padre, en respuesta, Mycroft acarició el lacio cabello de su hijo con la mano libre.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por las acciones de su hermano mayor. John sólo sonrió con calidez y se dispuso a aplicar la vacuna con eficiencia y profesionalidad.

— ¿A que no fue para tanto? —bromeó con Henry tendiéndole un caramelo, el niño secó sus lágrimas y asintió no muy convencido mientras tomaba el caramelo, luego miró a su papá.

—Toma—dijo extendiendo su pequeña mano, Mycroft extendió la suya y Henry dejó caer el caramelo en ella—. Para ti.

Mycroft Holmes por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, estrechó a su hijo contra su pecho y bajó de la camilla con él aun en brazos. Sherlock observaba toda la escena boquiabierto, sin duda ese Apocalipsis zombie del que tanto hablaban por Internet ocurriría pronto, por muy improbable que sonase la idea.

Mycroft abandonó la consulta tras despedirse de John y de Sherlock, con Henry dormido pacíficamente sobre su hombro.

Hamish, quien había pasado todo el rato llorando en silencio, separó su rostro del pecho de Sherlock, tanto silencio no era bueno, y estaba en lo cierto, ¡Era su turno! Asustado empezó a patalear contra Sherlock, buscando liberarse de su férreo agarre.

—Hamish cálmate, no te haré daño—prometió John agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

— ¡Si lo harás!

John suspiró, bendita la hora en que el pediatra había decidido irse de vacaciones, no le gustaba para nada pinchar a su hijo, no le gustaba ser el blanco de su enojo ni el culpable de su temor, que por infantil que fueran estas reacciones, igual dolían en su corazón. Pero, debía comportarse como padre y como médico, así que decidido se incorporó, señalándole la camilla a Sherlock.

— ¿A mi no me vas a agujerear, o si? —preguntó el detective con cautela, mientras tomaba asiento con dificultad, Hamish ganaba fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No deseo la ira de dos Holmes—contestó John algo divertido por la actitud infantil de su esposo.

—Uno es mitad Watson—señaló el detective.

—Pelea como uno—admitió John notando los feroces intentos de su hijo por liberarse de Sherlock—¿Estas seguro de poder sujetarlo?

—Por supuesto—afirmó Sherlock con seguridad—. Hamish, detente, no va a servirte de nada—explicó a su hijo, quien dejó de patalear y se dedicó a llorar en silencio.

¿Por qué su papi le hacía eso si dolía y le asustaba?

—Me duele—se quejó contra la gabardina de Sherlock, al notar el pinchazo.

—Ya esta—informó John segundos después, tras deshacerse del material utilizado se acercó a su hijo—. Ven aquí Hamish—le llamó, extendiendo los brazos en una clara invitación a un abrazo, el niño alzó la mirada y se negó enfadado, volviendo a ocultar el rostro en la gabardina de Sherlock.

John bajó los brazos algo herido y extendió una mano para acariciar a Hamish pero este rehuyó del contacto.

—Se le pasará—aseguró Sherlock despreocupado, bajando de la camilla con elegancia— ¿Vendrás a casa?

—Aun me quedan pacientes por atender—musitó John, aún dolido por la actitud de su hijo—. Cuida de él, Sherlock, si presenta fiebre me llamas—pidió besando a su esposo, luego dejó que su mano acariciara la espalda de Hamish, quien sólo se tensó en respuesta, logrando profundizar aún más la expresión dolida de John.

…

—Llegué—anunció John nada más entrar al piso esa tarde.

Un rápido vistazo le mostró a Hamish sentado en el suelo viendo televisión y a Sherlock acostado en el sofá, sumido en su palacio mental. Al notar la presencia de su otro padre Hamish corrió hasta Sherlock y se refugió en sus brazos, sacándole con brusquedad de su meditación.

—Creo que no se le ha pasado—suspiró John dejando su chaqueta en el perchero.

—Eso es evidente—contestó Sherlock algo molesto por la interrupción, permitiendo que su hijo se refugiara en su hombro.

—Hamish—llamó John.

— ¡Déjame! —exclamó molesto el niño consiguiendo que John se alejara unos pasos.

La cena transcurrió con cierta tensión en el ambiente, Hamish no dejó que John le bañara, ni que le vistiera con su pijama favorito, ni que le contara un cuento, teniendo que encargarse Sherlock de todas estas actividades, algo molesto por no poder encargarse de su importante experimento.

—Otro caso—.exigió el niño tapado hasta la barbilla con su sábana de ositos.

—Es suficiente, Hamish—dijo Sherlock cerrando el portátil, estas cosas no se veían venir cuando él y John decidieron tener un hijo, con lo que se le dificultaba a él, el hablar de emociones—.Se que estas molesto—empezó Sherlock, tratando de sonar condescendiente—. Pero no es justo el como lo tratas, él sólo trataba de protegerte—Sherlock sonrió, recordando que él también trataba mal a John cuando se ponía sobre protector.

—No me gusta—bufó el pequeño.

—Ni a mi, y dudo que a alguien le guste, creo que Anderson se esconde en los baños de Scotland Yard cuando hay alguna jornada—Hamish rió acompañando a su padre, luego agotado bostezó.

—Buenas noches, Hamish—le deseó Sherlock acomodándole las sábanas, luego de puntillas salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con sigilo.

— ¿Aun esta enfadado, no? —preguntó John desde su sillón.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se dirigió, por fin, hacia su amado experimento.

John se estiró y bostezó, agotado por todo lo acontecido durante el día se dirigió a la habitación, musitando un adormilado "Buenas noches, Sherlock" antes de entrar.

Cerca de la media noche, cuando el silencio reinaba en el piso y Sherlock estaba cerca de encontrar la respuesta, Hamish despertó, el remordimiento, algo poco conocido por él, le estaba molestando, quizás su papá tenía razón y no debió comportarse así con su papi.

Envuelto en su sábana y calzado con sus pantuflas con forma de loro, salió de su habitación, dispuesto a pedirle perdón a su papi, la oscuridad le asustaba un poco, pero no usó su linterna, no quería que su papá le descubriera y le enviara de nuevo a la cama.

Sherlock vio pasar a Hamish por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió complacido, su hijo se estaba volviendo casi tan sigiloso como él, y lo más importante, podía comprender los sentimientos como todo un Watson, sin duda, era la mezcla perfecta de genes, el equilibrio ideal.

Una suave sacudida en su hombro despertó a John, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, encontrando a Hamish acostado a su lado, mirándole con cierta culpa en los ojos.

—Perdón—murmuró el niño bajando la mirada.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Hamish—le aseguró John abrazándolo.

— ¿No?

—No, todo esta bien—le aseguró el doctor acariciando su cabello.

Hamish sonrió aliviado, y luego, arrullado por el calor de su padre y su pausada respiración cayó dormido al instante.

…

En la mansión de Mycroft.

—Se quedó dormido enseguida—anunció Lestrade al entrar al cuarto que compartía con Mycroft.

El político apartó los ojos del libro que leía para asentir.

— ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

— ¿Qué?

—Que ahora ambos somos sus héroes—informó el DI abriendo las sábanas, con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

Mycroft apartó de nuevo la mirada de su libro, para mirar confundido a Greg, quien le sonrió complacido antes de besarlo con suavemente.

—Significa que lo hiciste bien, Mycroft Holmes.

N/A: ^^ disculpen la demora, pero los hados del Internet me abandonaron T.T y estoy casi sin megas en el celular, por tanto no he podido actualizar mis fics.

Poco a poco lo iré haciendo :)

Reviews?


End file.
